Peter Petrelli: Pregnant!
by MamboKings
Summary: Yeah, Peter Petrelli has a bun in the oven! No, this isn't slash. The summary inside explains it all. The bomb has been stopped but Sylar is still on the loose. All the Heroes live in N.Y except Claire. If you don't like Mpreg, don't read it!


My first male pregnancy story! Yeah! This is what would happen if Peter met someone with the genetic code of male pregnancy and, being the sponge he is, gets it. If you don't like Mpreg, then please don't read it! The bomb was stopped, Sylar is still on the loose and the Heroes are all living in New York City except Claire who is still in Texas.

Oh, and Claire is NOT Peter's niece. And Simone is dead. AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but thanks for asking!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peter woke up from his slumber and felt like crap. He had been throwing up for most of the night and had finally gone to sleep at one in the morning and had been taking short naps, only to be awoken by his cell phone ringing at six-thirty at night. Peter checked the caller ID. It was Nathan.

"What do you want, Nathan?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"God, Pete, you sound awful." Nathan replied.

Peter rolled his eyes. He just wanted his brother to get to the point so he could get a little more sleep. "Thanks. What do you want?"

"I need you to come to a campaign rally for me this evening at seven. My advisors are telling me that the voters are looking for someone family oriented and since we're family, I need you to make an appearance. Maybe even say something good about me. I'd appreciate it."

He could just picture Nathan wearing his big, sleazy politician smile while trying to convince the people that they should vote for him.

"I really don't feel too good, Nathan. I think I'm sick." It was true, he did feel sick, but showing up to one of those dull rallies would probably make him feel worse.

Nathan was suspicious. "But since you went to save your little cheerleader in Texas, you can't become sick. She had, uh, what was it? Spontaneous something."

"Spontaneous regeneration. I know. I just don't feel well. Maybe the power is wearing off or something." Peter tried to explain, but it didn't make sense. None of the other powers he picked up were going away.

Nathan sounded annoyed. "Whatever. Just get down here at seven, okay?" He didn't wait to hear Peter's response and hung up the phone.

Peter sighed. Maybe he should go to the doctor's. They could figure out what was wrong with him but they would find out about his powers and couldn't take the risk of someone finding out about him. He decided to call Mohinder. He wasn't a doctor, but a geneticist.

Mohinder seemed intrigued about Peter's problem, if not a little concern, and told him to come to his apartment immediately.

Peter entered and Mohinder rushed him to a chair.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked, slightly afraid.

Mohinder took out a needle. "Well, since your regeneration powers are not working, I can take a blood sample and study it." Mohinder noticed Peter looking wearily at the needle and he smiled, trying to sooth him. "It will only hurt for a second."

Since poor Peter had not felt any pain for a while, the needle felt like a bullet going through his arm. He screamed loudly.

"Now was that so bad?" Mohinder asked in a cheery voice, excited by having Peter's blood sample.

"Yes." He looked at his left wrist, but he forgot his watch at home. "What time is it?"

Mohinder looked at his watch. "Six-fifty five. Why?"

"Damn it! That only gives me five minutes to go to that stupid rally! Thanks, Mohinder. Bye." He rushed out. Peter was thinking about flying but was worried that his flight might give out, since his regeneration did, and he could fall to his death. He took the subway instead.

He got there and was seated on the stage. The announcer welcomed him to the microphone.

"My," Peter started, out of breath and feeling a little dizzy. "Brother is a great guy. Maybe the best guy I know. He's-he's" Peter felt his head grow lighter and fainted on the stage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Short, yes, but my brother is pestering m to let me use the computer.

"It's my computer! I paid for it!" (That's my bro)

"Shut up! I'm almost done!" (Me)

I'll try to update soon!

Reviews are like Milo. Always appreciated.

Have a good day!

crockergirl


End file.
